Love
by CiStarr93
Summary: ONESHOT, SONG-FIC; Starfire is hurt and left out when Robin's former love intrest pays a visit to the tower. Can Robin reassure her that she's the only one for him?


Okay so here goes my first songfic..  
>not really a big fan of these be hear it goes<p>

the song is called Love by Keyshia Cole

Enjoy X)

-CiStarr

* * *

><p>I sigh as his fingers gently brush a lock of hair away from my face.<p>

"I only want you," he whispers. His hand settles at the base of my neck and somehow, I know what is to come. I know what he wants from me and my hearts jumps, for it is the same want of mine, one I have been trying with all of my will to suppress, for fear of a broken heart.

His other hand is under my chin, tilting my face upward toward him. He is taller than I, I realize for the first time. When did my leader gain this advantage? While I was at the park, the mall, or maybe while I was simply not paying attention.

It is Strange how my thoughts wander at this very moment. This moment when something that I have only imagined in my dreams is about to manifest itself in glorious reality. Especially now in the very week that I had lost my slim chances of winning his heart. The very time I thought I was sure to have to surrender to competition of another woman. But he chose me. He chose me.

_**I used to think that I wasn't fine enough**_

_**And I used to think that I wasn't wild enough**_

_**But I won't waste my time to figure out**_

_**Why you playin' games, what's this all about**_

My mind is swimming, and I let it. I allow myself to think of anything and everything as seconds become almost too long to wait for his touch.

"Richard?"

"Babs?"

I watched in confusion as Robin shouts in the face of a somewhat attractive young woman. She looked roughly my age and wore a pair of form fitting khaki pants and a navy blue sweater that was also rather flattering. Her volumes of red hair flowed down her back and blue eyes sparkled merrily as she wrapped my best friend in a huge hug.

They were both laughing and talking at the same time, their words unintelligible to me. Finally, the talking stopped and they were both left laughing and giggling and grinning as if something was amazingly pleasing about seeing each other.

At last, I stepped out from behind the couch and cleared my throat loudly. Robin looked up, as if he had only just realized that I was still there. He grinned and draped his arm over this mysterious woman, whom I assumed was Babs, unless that was yet another term of surprise here on earth.

"Starfire! This is so perfect! I can't believe you're here!" he exclaimed, though he was now talking more to our guest than me. I cleared my throat again, eyes burning with curiosity. Of course I could count on Robin to read my expression so well.

"Star, this is my very best friend. I've known her since I was like, ten! Starfire, this is Barbra Gordon, otherwise known as Batgirl," he said, grinning the way BeastBoy does when someone laughs at his jokes. Both she and I looked at him, surprised.

She is probably surprised that he revealed her alias to me. I am surprised at the title he bestows to her, His very best friend. I tried not to become saddened by it, but I still feel as if I have been deflated.

_**And I can't believe you hurted me**_

_**I met your girl what a difference**_

_**What you see in her, you ain't seen in me**_

_**But I guess it was just make-believe**_

Yes, at that time I was very much intimidated by this Barbra Gordon, or Babs. She is a beautiful woman, inside and out. Of course, now, with Robin's breath tickling my top lip, I feel as if Barbra was nothing; is nothing. Right now, there is no Barbra Gordon. There is no Raven or BeastBoy or Cyborg. There is only us, getting closer, physically and emotionally, emotionally and spiritually.

_**Oh, love, never knew what I was missing**_

_**But I knew once we start kissin' I found out,**_

_**Love, never knew what I was missin', **_

_**But I knew once we start kissin', I found,**_

_**Found you**_

I fretted over my predicament for many days. Suffice it to say, my worries were not exactly put to rest with the knowledge that Robin and Babs had once had a 'thing.' More exactly, they had kissed.

My heart broke when I received this information. The object of my affections was taken. Taken by someone who was at least twice as daring and cool and wild and fun than silly little Starfire could ever be. I regarded this information with near panic. Who would be my shoulder to cry on? Who would I lean on, even when they did not know it? Who would clear my skies without even knowing they had the power? If not my Robin then who?

_**Now you're gone, "What am I gonna do?"**_

_**So empty my heart, my soul**_

_**Can't go on, go on without you**_

_**My rainy days fade away when you come around**_

_**Please tell me baby, why you go so far away**_

_**Why you go,**_

Now, looking back at those memories I almost want to laugh. Even as I think this I giggle, though I believe it is more of fear than anything else. Is it really fear? Fear is an unpleasant emotion, something I rely on Robin to quell. Yet, here, wrapped in the very incarnate of assurance and protection, I feel something akin to fear. A strange fluttering in my stomach that is not all together unpleasant.

_**Love, never knew what I was missing**_

_**But I knew once we start kissin' I found out,**_

_**Love, never knew what I was missin', **_

_**But I knew once we start kissin', I found,**_

_**Found you**_

No. It is not unpleasant in the least.

_**Who would have known?**_

_**I found you. You.**_

I sat in my favorite place. Whenever I felt so overwhelmed, being in such a new place or I felt that I needed some time alone. I almost never went to my room. My bedroom was for sleeping. Meditation and relaxation for me was done on the roof, close to the sky; close to the stars.

Though I cannot say that I was deep in the happiest of thoughts. Truthfully, I was wondering what would drive my now. In the past my will to fight had been to please Robin. If I failed, Robin would be disappointed. If Robin was disappointed, he was not completely happy. Robin had to remain happy.

But secretly, in the very back of my thoughts, I knew the real reason I sought to keep him happy. If I made Robin happy enough, maybe, just maybe, he would find favor with me. Maybe he would realize the feelings I had for him and return them.

"Well you have really done it this time, Starfire," I scolded myself out loud. Tears slid down my cheeks, but I managed to hold off the worst of it. "You have gone and given your heart to someone who will never return it. You have let yourself get hurt, by Robin no less." I sighed, feeling utterly miserable. "Maybe I should go. Maybe that would save everyone the pain."

And then he appeared, bursting through the doors to the roof like a mad person.

"Starfire! No, don't you dare! What are you...,"he trailed off, seeing me sitting there. Apparently, I did not look as if I were going anywhere. He sat down at my side, gathering my hands in his and looked earnestly into my eyes.

"Star..." he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Would you be terribly angry at me if I were to say that I am prone to listening to conversations on the other side of doors?" he asked with a hesitant grin. My eyes widened almost instantly in shock and horror. I looked down quickly and tried to pull my hands away from his. It looked to me as if he would have no such thing and held her hands tighter.

"Don't run anymore Starfire," he blurted out suddenly. So suddenly that all I could do was stare. He raked his hand through his hair yet again and gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't you get it?" he asked harshly. But his voice dropped almost instantly. His grip, his posture, his stare, it all softened. "I don't want some model or Babs or anyone else." I sighed as his fingers gently brushed a lock of hair away from my face.

"I only want you," he whispered.

_**Now you're goin', "What am I gonna do?"**_

_**So empty my heart, my soul**_

_**Can't go on, go on baby, without you**_

_**Rainy days fade away**_

_**When you come around say you're here to stay,**_

_**With me, boy, **_

_**I want you here with me I,**_

_**I need you.**_

Now his lips are upon mine and I speak the truth when I say that I never have felt such pure ecstasy as when he kissed me. So softly is his kiss, as if he is afraid that I may break in his arms. I can feel the tension melt from my shoulders as one of his arms wrap protectively around my waist, his other hand still cradling my head tenderly. As I hold him, as he holds me, I know that I have just unearthed a precious treasure. One that I will never let get away.

_**Love, never knew what I was missing (I never knew)**_

_**But I knew once we start kissin' I found out,(out Love)**_

_**Love, never knew what I was missin, **_

_**But I knew once we start kissin, I found,**_

Gingerly, we drift apart, not wanting to break the gentle silence. He chuckles softly and we both fall back, so that I am lying mostly on his chest. He pulls his arms protectively around me and I burrow deeper into his warmth. Somewhere along the way I know he drapes his cape around us, but I am so blissfully tired, I hardly notice. I know he spoke to me before I fell asleep though. So I answered.

"I love you too, my Robin,"

_**Love, never knew what I was missing**_

_**But I knew once we start kissin' I found out,**_

_**Love, never knew what I was missin, **_

_**But I knew once we start kissin, I found,**_

_**Found you**_


End file.
